


Home

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Shouyo's first noche buena with his family
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Kudos: 1
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Home

Kung kasing dali lang magkulay ng buhok ang magpasaya ng tao, edi sana di siya mag isa ngayon. Alam ng lahat kung gaano kasayahin na bata si Shoyo, pero tao lang din siya, may tinatagong lungkot. Namatay sa aksidente ang nanay niya, samantalang may ibang pamilya naman ang tatay niya. Hindi kayamanan ang mga kamag anak ni Shoyo kaya isa lang ang naampon ng mga tita niya, yung mas nakakabata niyang kapatid. Choice niya iyon, bata pa si Natsu para itaguyod ang sarili niya, kaya mas pinili niyang ipaampon nalang siya para din sa ikabubuti niya.

7th death anniversary na ng kaniyang mama ngayong ika 24th ng Disyembre, at imbis na sa simbahan, sa simenteryo ang kanyang punta. "Merry Christmas ma." Bati niya habang naglalagay ng bulaklak sa puntod nito. "Sana okay ka lang diya, ako kase okay lang." Kusang tumulo ang mga luha nito at di kalaunan, napaluhod siya sa sama ng loob. "Ma, ang hirap mag isa, sana di ka rin nahihirapan diyan." Pilit siyang ngumit at pununasan ang kanyang mga luha. "Sabi nila tita, with honor ulit si Natsu." Ngumisi siya, pinapakita na proud na proud siya sa kapatid niya. "Mana talaga sa kuya." Pabiro nitong sinabi.

Nagsitunugan ang mga kampana ng simbahan, ibig sabihin ay tapos na ang misa. Nagpaalam na si Shoyo sa kanyang ina at muling naglakad pabalik sa kanyang tahanan. Pitong taon na ang lumipas pero naririnig parin niya ang boses ng kanyang in at kapatid na binubulabog siya sa tuwing uuwi siya ng madaling araw. Ngayon, ay mas tahimik pa sa sementeryo ang bahay nila.

Sumalampak siya sa sala at tinitigan ang christmas light sa christmas tree na mag palit palit ng kulay. "Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet" He's too much focusing sa ilaw to the point na di niya napansin na may kumakanta sa bahay niya. "The city yawns, they echo on, my thoughts are spinning on and on my head it seems. They lead me back to you, I keep coming back to you." Natauhan bigla si Shoyo at napalingon sa may pintuan. "Maybe it's fate that we lose control. In circles around we go." No, walang nangangaroling sa labas, nasa loob yung boses at himig ng gitara.

Lumingon si siya sa may bandang kusina, ata tama siya, doon nga nangagaling. Sino? Sino pa ba ang bibisita sa kaniya ng ganitong oras? Hallucination lang siguro, naririnig nga din niya minsan boses ng mama niya eh.

"So I'm coming home to you, you." Not one, but several voices synchronized as they sang.

Dito na natauhan si Shoyo, may tao sa Kusina niya. He slowly walked towards it and peeked. His heart melted. Si Tsukishima na matagal ng tinalikuran ang pag kanta, may hawak hawak na gitara. Para ano? Kantahan siya. "Guys?" Nangilid ang mga luha niya ng makita niya ang kaniyang mga kaibigan.

Tumigil sila sa pag kanta at pinanood si Shoyo umiyak. "Merry christmas Sho." Sambit ni Tobio habang siya ay lumapit at niyakap ang umiiyak na lalake.

Binaba ni Tsukishima ang kanyang gitara at lumapit para dumagdag sa yakap, ganon din ginawa ni Yachi, Tadashi, Koutaro, Keiji, Kenma, at ang ilan pa sa mga kaibigan niya.

"Ano ba to? Diba dapat nasa bahay niyo kayo para icelebrate ang pasko kasama ang mga pamilya niyo?" Paiyak na sinabi ni Shoyo sa mga kaibigan niya.

"May iba man kaming pamilya, pero alam namin na kami ang pamilya mo Sho. Pamilya tayo, at isa lang to na hindi sila kasama kumpara sayo na palaging mag isa." Mas lalong naiyak si Shoyo sa mga salitang binitawan ni Koutaro.

Sa unang pagkakataon pagkatapos niyang maulila, kumain muli si Shoyo ng masaya na noche buena kasama ng kanyang kaibigan... na pamilya na ang turingan.


End file.
